


Second Chance of Love

by Sivan325



Category: A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Community: a_tsecretsanta, Light Bondage, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being taken granted is something that Face used to and Hannibal should know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonora-coneja](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sonora-coneja).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the A-Team, the work belong to Stephen J Channel and Frank Lupo and NBC.  
> Beta: Jullian Gray
> 
> Request:
> 
>  
> 
> _Highest possible rating you want: oh, I’m good with anything_  
>  Kinks/Special requests/Things you enjoy: Petting, foreplay, cuddling, anything happening in front of a fireplace while it’s snowing outside, very light bondage, character study... I know, I'm a kinky bitch, right?  
> Two or three prompts (optional): Hannibal makes his first Christmas with his new lover special, exploring kinks via Christmas presents, developing a strong relationship from a rocky start.

**Christmas Eve…**

Face found himself staring at his lover, as the older man kissed Murdock passionately while BA stood nearby. From where he is standing the Colonel cannot see him, but Face gets a full view of everything as the door of the bedroom was wide open as he walked down the hallway.

He couldn't take it anymore; it was the third day in a row that Hannibal done this to him, like he didn't care they had only started their relationship, and the man already started to cheat on him.

The lieutenant turned around and walked toward the living room, waited for Hannibal to finish, because he was going to have a talk with him and end this betrayal once and for all. 

When Hannibal finished in the bedroom walked down the hall and found Face standing by the windows his back to the room. Walking over to the younger man he placed a hand on his lover’s shoulder then frowned when Face flinched at his touch. 

"Tem, is there something wrong?" Hannibal asked.

"Is there anything that you like to share with me?" Peck asked; hoping to get an honest answer from his lover.

"No, why?" Hannibal observed the young man, noticing how agitated he was. 

"Are you sure Colonel?" Face asked him again.

"I am, why all the questions kid?" 

"Because it seemed that I'm not the only one that might want any relationship with you. It also seems that I’m the only one that is committed to this relationship, because it seems that you aren't." Peck replied as he shoved passed the older man and stormed out of the house.

"Lieutenant, don't you dare accuse me of something like that and leave! Get your ass back here!" The Colonel ordered but the young man was already in his car.

Hearing Hannibal’s raised voice Murdock and BA came from the back of the house to see what was happening. 

"Colonel, what's wrong?" Murdock asked.

"I believe that I disappointed the kid." Hannibal replied sadly shaking his head.

"How did you disappoint him?" BA asked as he watched Face’s car peel out of the driveway. 

"I think that he saw us, and then when he asked I lied to him." Hannibal answered as he ran his hand through his silver hair.

"What are you going to do?" BA asked and came closer to the Colonel.

"I'll let him cool down, he’ll come back when he's ready, until then let's finish what we started.” Hannibal teased, as he moved his hand to pinch Murdock's ass.

They three men moved back toward the bedroom, while Hannibal and Murdock moved to the bed BA stood in the door frame, and and watched as Hannibal and Murdock began seducing each other again.

Hannibal was lying on the bed as naked as a child he planned on letting Murdock get him ready by sucking him off, and then he's going to fuck the pilot hard and deep, while BA was watching them. Hannibal’s penis was getting harder and harder as Murdock licked and suck it from root to tip before letting it go. 

Murdock tried to pull off the older man’s cock and raise his head but Hannibal hands moved behind his head pushing his head and mouth back down to suck his manhood. It quickly became very obvious to the pilot that there was no stopping until the Colonel was ready to come.

When Hannibal climaxed he shoved himself down the pilot’s throat and Murdock took it all sucking down as much as he could as the hot salty liquid pumped down his throat. Though despite his best efforts some of the seed slipped from his mouth, as he kept licking cum from Hannibal's penis.

All the while BA stood in the door frame watching, his hands had long since unzipped his pants so he could pull his dick outside, and rub it up and down, causing him to grow stiff and hard as he watched the two fuck in front of him. 

It wasn’t long before the big man couldn’t take it anymore and he joined them on the bed. As Murdock moved to get on his hands and knees Hannibal entered him from behind, sliding his cock all the way in. Meanwhile BA slipped his own rock hard cock inside of Murdock's hot wet mouth as the Colonel started to fuck the crazy man from behind.

"Murdock… you are so tight…" Hannibal moaned as he fucked the pilot harder and deeper.

Murdock couldn't say anything but moan with pleasure since his mouth was stuff full with the big man’s penis. 

"I want to try something new…" Hannibal suddenly said as he caught Murdock by the hips and pulled him off the big man. "BA, bring me the rope that I left in your room, now!"

BA quickly got off the bed and headed to his room within a few moments he was back with the rope Hannibal had requested. 

"Now, I want you to take Murdock's hands and tight his wrists behind his back, while I'm fucking him." The Colonel ordered his Sergeant before turning his attention back to the pilot. "It’s only a little light bondage Murdock, nothing serious." Hannibal tried to assure the other man while BA secured his hands together, tried not to harm him in anyway.

"Hannibal…" Murdock moaned, as he turned back to look at the older man, "Have you done this before?"

"Yes, with BA." Hannibal replied as he grinned at Murdock.

After BA secured the pilot's wrists behind his back he returned to his spot on the bed so that Murdock could claim his cock with his mouth again as Hannibal fill him with pleasure with every thrust.

"Harder and faster…" Murdock begged around BA's cock.

"Already on it Murdock." Hannibal grinned as he started fucking the other man harder and faster till he could feel the pilot trembling as he got closer and closer to release.

"So close… God I need to touch myself…" Murdock mumbled and moaned in pleasure.

"No, we will do it for you," Hannibal told him as he continued to pound into the pilot ass. “You have no control of your body, just us.” He was so close; the colonel could feel his body vibrating with pleasure, just before he climaxed he pulled his cock outside of the sweating body of the pilot, and let his cum burst all over Murdock.

"That was so good." Hannibal mumbled.

Despite the fact that neither BA nor Hannibal touched his hard aching cock Murdock came so hard that he could swear he saw stars, as he collapsed with his hands still tight behind his back.

"What are you going to do with Face?" BA suddenly asked getting the colonel's full attention.

"What about him?" Hannibal asked as he lightly smacked the pilots upturned ass. 

"Do you even love him Hannibal?" BA asked.

"I do." The Colonel replied without a moment’s hesitation.

"You should go after him if you love him; so far you’re no better than the people in his past.” 

"I'm going to the shower, then I’ll go after Face, untie Murdock,” Then as the Colonel looked down at the helpless Captain he smiled. “Or don’t and have some more fun with him, he’s got a hell of a tight ass.” With that Hannibal smacked the pilot’s upturned butt one more time before he rose from the bed. 

\--

A Few hours later Hannibal finally located Face in a sleazy little bar, sitting on a stool, with a nearly empty bottle of whiskey in front of him. 

"Come Tem, let's go home this is no place to spend your Christmas Eve." He sighed as he helped the young man to his feet and led him out of the bar.

\--

**Christmas Day…**

The next morning, Face woke to see Hannibal staring at him. 

"Go away…" Face told him weakly, as he fought down the urge to vomit due to the pounding in his head. 

"I'm not going anywhere Lieutenant.” 

"Go…" Face mumbled and turned his head away from him.

"I'm here Tem, and I'm we’re going to settle this as soon as you feel better. We need to get this straighten out between us."

"Nothing you can do … just go…" Face mumbled, not daring to look at the older man it hurt far too much.

"I'll be here when you next open your eyes." Hannibal told him and moved his hand to touch Face's hair as the younger man drifted back to sleep. 

 

\--

Hannibal grinned as he removed Face’s Christmas present from his desk and placed it beside the bed, so that it would be waiting for Peck When he woke up. 

Face woke a few hours later with no sign of a hangover which was a great relief. For the most part he was feeling pretty good until he turned around and came face to face with Hannibal. 

"I thought I told you to go away."

"You are not going to get rid of me that quickly kid," Hannibal told him before he smiled and added, "Merry Christmas…"

"Is it?" Peck asked and stared at him, "Because It sure doesn't feel that way."

"It will," Hannibal tried to assure him, before he took a deep breath and asked a question that had prayed he would get a positive answer to. "Can you give an old man like me another chance?"

"You are not that old Hannibal." Face tried to change the subject and Hannibal let him for just a brief moment. 

"I am old, look at my hair…" the colonel grinned. “But I need you kid, I know I fucked up, I know what I did was wrong, but can you find it in your heart to give me one more chance to prove to you I can change?”

Face studied his Colonel for a long time, wondering if he had it in him to forgive the other man. He loved the older man with his whole being but he wasn’t sure if he could put himself through the pain again. It just hurt too much to see Hannibal with anyone else. 

“Please Tem…” Hannibal begged as he reached out to touch Face’s cheek. 

Face remained quiet for a few more minutes as he weighed all of his options and just when Hannibal was sure that Face was going to say no and kick him out Face spoke up. 

"You can always dye your hair,” Face said with a smile “and yes, I'm willing to give you another chance." 

"Why?" Hannibal knew that he shouldn’t press his luck but he had to know. 

"Because… I love you so much that it hurts." Peck explained.

"I’m sorry that I hurt you and I swear that I'll never do that again."

"You better, because I swear to all that is holy if you do I will tar and feather you." Face warned him as he hid his smile.

Hannibal smiled as he realized that he had another chance with his young lover. “I got you something kid.”

"What is it?" Peck asked as notice the gift.

"Open it if you want to know… I'm not giving anything away."

Peck took the gift and starts unwraps it to find heart shaped box full of chocolates, with a bottle of wine.

"You shouldn't have done it."

"Yes I should, I hurt you, and took you granted." Hannibal told him.

"You do have lots to make up don’t you." Peck grinned.

"I will do whatever it takes to take you mine and I promise kid there will be no one else."

"Not even Murdock and BA?" Face asked with a hint of fear as he thought about losing Hannibal to his friends and teammates.

"Not even them," The colonel replied and moved closer to the young man touching him softly, letting him know that he means every word that he says.

"Good," Peck smiled then asked, "Do I get more presents?"

"Of course you do but you’ll get them when you’re not expecting it…" Hannibal teased his lover.

"I can go along with that."

\--

As New Year approached BA and Murdock noticed the change between their teammates. Each man became more aware of closeness and affection that they showed to one another. But what stood out to both of them the most was how much more attention Hannibal was showing Face. While they were both happy for the two men it was also very delicious to watch and it made them both extremely horny at the same time.

\---

**New Year’s Eve…**

Murdock lick’ed his lips as he felt his cock harden as he watched Hannibal and Face together, their hands touching and caressing one another. BA was in no better shape that the pilot the big guy was holding himself through the material of his cargo pants. He could feel his nipples hardening and his penis getting tight and hard just watching them in together. 

"I think that we had some spectators Hannibal…" Tem grinned at the sight of Murdock and BA.

"We can always make them watch us making love…" Hannibal teased his lover, sure that there was no way that Face would go for something so kinky.

"You’re playing with fire lover…"Face warned, knowing that if he allowed Hannibal to indulge in this fantasy he might decide to go back on his promise and sleep with his teammates again. 

"Who me?" Hannibal asked with innocent smile on his lips.

"Come on lover, you still need to make up for the bad things you did to me…" Face led him into the bedroom and made sure to lock the door behind them.

\--

Inside the bedroom, Peck preformed a perfect stripteases for his lover; removing his clothes slowly and dancing, until he was naked, then the conman climbed onto the bed and lay there, inviting the colonel to join him.

 

"You are the one that is playing with fire… the dance was hot” Hannibal took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he realized what he might have lost. “I'm so glad that you gave me a second chance and that you are mine, and mine alone." Hannibal told him and quickly removed his clothes so that he could join his lover on the bed.

Soon both men were exploring each other bodies, and Hannibal couldn't stop himself from kissing Peck all over, even leaving little bite mark close to the younger man's heart.

"That feels so good …"Face sighed. 

"What feel good?" Hannibal asked and stared into Peck's blue eyes.

"You making me yours." Face replied.

The colonel leaned down and kissed him with all the passion he felt for the younger man.

“Make me yours Hannibal.”

Hannibal instantly went straight for Face’s cock, licking and sucking it until it was hard and leaking before he moved his tongue lower to lick at his lover’s hot tight hole. He continued to suck and kiss at that sweet opening until it was dripping wet with his saliva. As soon as he was sure that Face’s opening was slick enough he inserted a finger sliding it in and out then without warning he slipped another finger inside.

"I need you Hannibal… it feels so good…” Face moaned and wriggled on the Colonel’s fingers and then sparks danced behind his eyes as Hannibal hit his prostate with one of his finger. “What it was that…?" he gasped as pleasure shot through his body. 

"That my darling was your sweet spot." Hannibal smiled as he realized that he had given Face a pleasure that no one else ever had. 

"Can you do it again?" Face asked impatient to feel it again.

"Sure." With that Hannibal removed his fingers and applied an ample amount of lube to his cock before entering Peck's tight hole.

As he started to enter his lover’s body Face began to push at him with his hands. Realizing what the problem was he stopped and reassured the younger man. 

"I’m sorry baby it’s going to hurt a little until you get adjusted to me, but I promise you that it will all be worth it.” Hannibal noticed that Face was trying to relax but he wasn’t having much luck. Taking the younger man’s face in his hands Hannibal stared into the blue eyes that were moist with tears. “You need to breathe baby, that’s my beautiful boy, breathe.” 

Peck nodded and did as he was told he tried to breathe easy bearing the pain that felt like he was being split apart. 

Hannibal watched as Face tried to relax and he wished that there was more that he could do to easy his entry but he knew that things would feel better for Face soon, and within just a few moments he was rewarded with a moan of pleasure as Face arched his body to take him deeper. 

"See, the pain was only for a moment, now we are going to have some real fun." John told him.

Face moved his hands around his lover's neck moving him closer to him, feeling his hot breath as he kissed his lips. 

“Please don’t ever leave me,” Face almost cried as he tightened his grip on the older man. 

"I'm not going anywhere Tem. I'm with you, and I’m never letting you go." Hannibal told him and he continued gently thrust into his lover's hot and sweet body. A fire in the fireplace caused their shadows to dance on the walls, the only witness to their love making. All to soon Face felt the pleasure building in his body until he couldn’t hold back any longer and he climaxed shooting his seed all over his and Hannibal’s chest. Seeing his lover in the throws in orgasm was enough to push Hannibal over the edge and he came deep inside his lover’s body, calming the younger man as his own. 

Noticing the older man smiling down at him Face had to ask. 

"What are you so happy about all of a sudden?" Face asked in wonder, as he recognized the smile that was being flashed in is direction.

"I love it when a plan comes together…" Hannibal started but Face wasn’t having any of his lover’s normal antics. 

"Seriously Hannibal?"

" I’m just so glad that you choose to give me a second chance because I love you kid with all my heart,” Noticing the sleepy look in the younger man’s eyes he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the younger man’s soft lips. “Now go to sleep kid I've got you babe."

 

**The End**


End file.
